Bottle it Up
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Mina Montenegro is the daughter of one of the most feared mob bosses in New York. How is she supposed to be scary and mean when she is in love with a certain Gandor. Luck/OC, bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't own Baccano or any of its characters; I just own the Montenegro (_Mon-ten-egg-grow, is how it's pronounced_) family. My first Baccano fic, hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The young woman sat inside one of New York's many speakeasies, listening to the soft jazz music and swirling a glass that used to be full of whiskey, but was now just ice. The woman in question was Mina Montenegro, the youngest daughter of Aeron Montenegro, one of the most feared men in New York. She sighed as she placed the empty glass on the counter.<p>

"Yo, Ben, could I get another?" Mina asked the middle-aged bartender, who chuckled and grabbed her glass.

"Sure doll, anything for the daughter of Aeron Montenegro," Ben responded, filling the glass up and sliding it in front of the young woman. Mina grabbed it and took a small sip.

Mina sighed and slumped over the counter of the bar, as Ben laughed at the woman. "Drink a bit much there, doll?"

"Nah," Mina responded. "You can never drink _too _much."

Ben laughed, and then sighed. "You should be getting home Miss. Montenegro; your pop's probably waiting for ya'."

Mina flinched at Ben's comment but smiled and placed some bills on the counter. "I'll do that, Mr. Ben; have a nice night, alright?"

"Will do, Miss. Mina, will do," Ben responded, clearing the counter of her glass as Mina left the bar.

Mina exited the bar and came out into a little mini-market, she smiled at the older woman behind the counter who smiled back and waved as Mina left the store. Mina sighed as she walked down the streets of New York, breathing in the smoggy air.

"Eh, doll-face," a voice said from behind her. Mina turned her head to see who was talking to her.

"Yes, do you need something?" Mina asked the group behind her.

"In fact, we just very well do need somethin', that would be you babe," the man in the front of the five person group stated. Mina frowned and looked around at the empty streets.

There shouldn't be any gangs around our turf, Mina though backing up away from the group, and if there was the Gandors or Martillos would have taken care of them.

Mina continued to back away until she bumped into a wall, well two bulky men.

"We got ya' cornered missy, now why don't you tell us your name," the man from before stated, as his group snickered.

"Uh…" Mina said, not wanting to answer. The man came up to Mina and pulled her close to him, to close for Mina's liking. "Please, let go of me."

"Let me think about that…" the man paused for suspense, which really wasn't working out to well for him. "Nah, you're just too damn pretty."

Mina frowned as the man moved his hands from her upper back lower. "I said, _please, _let me go, or your going to _pay_ for it."

"Yeah, like you could do anything about this," the man scoffed.

"No, she can't do a lot, but I sure can," a voice from the ally stated, as a red suited man came into view.

"Farkas Montenegro, of the notorious Montenegro family, I believe you have my little sister and are on _our _turf," Mina's brother stated icily, his jade colored eyes boring into the man like daggers.

"The little sister, of Farkas M-Montenegro?" the man stuttered, letting go of Mina. Most of the men that were in the group had fled and all that was left was the man and the two big guys.

"You, or any of you mangy mutts, _dare _touch my sister again, and you'll have the Gandor's, Martillo's, and Montenegro's after your asses, got me?" Farkas growled. The three men nodded and fled as quickly as they appeared. Farkas sighed and turned to Mina who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Fark, I was havin' a drink at one of them speakeasies,"

"You're just lucky I was here, who knows what would have happened otherwise…" Farkas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Just wait till Luck hears about them bein' on his turf."

"Let me guess, before we go home, we have to stop there, huh?" Mina asked, frowning slightly to hide her true emotions.

"No, I'm dropping you at home, then I have to go take care of some things pop needed done, before, ya' know," Farkas stated, shifting his weight slightly as he mentioned his father. Mina nodded and sighed.

"Okay, I understand," Mina nodded, suddenly having an odd fascination with her shoes.

"Yeah, so let's get going," Farkas stated, starting to walk down the street toward Mina's apartment. Mina followed along holding onto the end of her brothers crimson suit jacket while stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"I hate 'em Fark, for doin' what they did," Mina whispered into the cold night air of New York.

"I know, Mina, we'll get them back somehow," Fark responded, stopping in front of a four story building. "We're here."

"Kay," Mina stated simply, whipping her eyes with her black jacket sleeve, and letting go of Fark's Jacket. "If Luck isn't at Coraggioso, try back here."

"Got ya," Fark nodded at his sister. "I'll just go home to Katarina if he isn't at the office."

"Alright," Mina said, hugging her brother and heading toward the door of the apartment building. She opened the door and walked in, then headed up the stairs to the third floor. She hesitated knocking on her neighbors' door, but decided against it and went to her apartment.

She unlocked the door and closed it behind her, sinking to the floor with her back against it. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her knees.

Farah will be home soon, Mina though shivering slightly, with yet another one-night-stand. I just wish Luck was here.

Mina has known Luck Gandor and Firo Prochainezo for as long as she could remember. She has always had a slight crush on a curtain Gandor, but would _never ever _admit to it. Mina sighed as she stood up slowly and headed to her room, collapsing onto the bed and listening to the couple next door to her argue about something.

She closed her eyes, and opened them quickly when she heard a rapping at the door. She hurriedly got up and flung open the front door.

"Oh… it's only you…" Mina stated sourly, letting her sister past her, with a man at her side. Both insanely intoxicated.

"Were, goin' ta' bed sis, don't be buggin' us now, got it?" Farah stated, slurring her words.

Mina rolled her eyes. "If I hear _anything _disturbing coming from that room, I'm going to his apartment."

"Whatever," Farah slurred, shutting the door behind her and the man with her.

"Why am I still rooming with her," Mina mumbled.

She was just about to shut the door when a shoe stopped her from doing so. Mina flung the door back open to see a tall, handsome man, with golden blond hair slicked back with a strand hovering above his forehead, and molten amber eyes.

"Hey Miss. Montenegro," Luck Gandor stated, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I heard about your dad."

"No need to pity me for the loss of Da, he will be missed by many, Fark decided to take over the position for now, please, don't let this information leak to the public or any other mafia leaders." Mina stated quickly, looking behind her as loud moans and 'Oh, Danny' came from Farah's room.

Luck snickered and looked behind Mina. "You can come to my place and sleep there for the night."

"I wouldn't want to-

"It's fine, really," Luck interrupted, letting the woman walk under his arm and shut the door behind her.

"You better not try anything…" Mina frowned, waiting for Luck to unlock his door. He opened it and stepped out of the way for Mina to enter. She walked in and plopped down on the leather couch.

"Have you known me to be that way, Mina?" Luck asked, raising an eyebrow as he shut the door and sat across from her in an arm chair.

"No, but doesn't mean you can't change," Mina countered.

"Touché," Luck nodded. "But, don't worry, I wouldn't do that. There is a spare bedroom down the hall."

"It's not like I haven't been here before, Lucky," Mina smirked.

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of pet," Luck said.

"I could think that, I could not, you won't ever know unless I say," Mina smiled, getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna head off to bed."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," Luck stated.

"Alright," Mina stated, but turned back. "I really appreciate this. I'll have to make it up to you sometime."

"Its fine-

"No I insist. Please let me do something for you, even if it's simple," Mina stated, getting on her knees beside the arm chair and looking up at Luck.

Luck sighed. "Fine, I'll have to think of something."

"Okay! Oh, I almost forgot," Mina stood up and placed her soft lips on Luck's cheek. "Thanks again for letting me stay." She whispered into Luck's ear. Luck nodded and Mina skipped off to her room, she could be so childish at two in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It didn't seem like there were a lot of OC stories for Baccano, so I decided to make one! Please, please, please, tell me what you thought of it. I accept all types of criticism except for flames; I'm not too fond of those. Until next time! Bye!<strong>

**P.S: Tell me if any of the characters seem Mary-Sue or if the story seems cliche or if Luck seems OOC at all, I'll attempt to fix it. Also, do you think the gang people sound okay? If not, do tell, and I'll be sure to fix it up as best i can.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Well, just another chapter I guess. So, enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Mina stared at the ceiling of the bedroom while lying on Luck's guest bed, thinking. <em>Da really isn't dead. Farkas only said that to Luck because he was being persistent and kept asking to see Da. I know it sounds mean to do that, but it had to be done. <em>

Mina, Farkas, and Farah's father, Aeron, currently had lung cancer and was slowly dying in bed. He absolutely _refused _to go see a doctor, for they would call the police, or something along those lines. But still, in hindsight he was actually dead, or rather going to be very soon. Valeria, the sibling's mother, hadn't died from cancer, but from a shot to the head by a drunken Runorata. Which was saddening to them all, but it didn't last long when they found out their father was very ill.

The Montenegro family had done a _very _good job at brushing these problems under the rug, and staying in the shadows for a few months. Well, until rumors of the 'Most Feared Mob Boss' in New York dying of cancer, died down.

The guilt of having to lie to Luck was eating away at Mina, and she kept tossing and turning in the bed she was in, her eyes open and alert. She tried to fall asleep more than once and she had failed. Mina sighed and sat up. She drummed her fingers on her rarely exposed thy, debating weather or not to tell the man she was in love with. She decided by getting up and walking to the door, opening it to see the hallway dark.

She crept through the hallway silently, not making a sound. When she finally came to Luck's bedroom door, she hesitated before knocking on it. She heard foot-steps and the door swung open. "What do you need, Mina?" asked a groggy Luck.

"W-well, I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for awhile," Mina responded, shifting uncomfortably in Luck's shirt she had worn to bed because, she didn't want to sleep in her outfit. Luck sighed and moved out of the door frame to let her pass.

Luck cracked the door and turned to look at Mina. She looked so much like she did when she was younger at that moment. The shirt was way too big for her small frame, so it looked like she was wearing a dress that went down to about her mid-thy, her hair was also messy and frizzy, and she was staring at her hands as if she had murdered a person and lied about it.

"We had to lie…" Mina stated.

"Eh?" Luck said, confused.

"About Da, we lied to you," Mina continued, now staring straight into Luck's eyes. "I felt so bad about it, I had to tell you. Da really isn't dead, but he will be soon. He refuses to see a doctor, and he won't let us see him in such a state. So, he always keeps his light off when we enter, his face hidden in the darkness."

Luck nodded for her to continue, and she did. "We have been running everything, Farkas and I, Farah only helps by seducing men and bringing them to us. I-I'm sorry Luck…"

"Its fine, Mina. I understand," Luck stated, staring at the young woman, whom looked so much like a child at night. Tears brimmed her eyes and she hugged the man, burring her face in his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," She muttered through her tears. Luck pulled her closer to him and stoked her hair, trying to comfort her. Just like him, she wasn't meant for the Mafia.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only part of what I originally wrote because I wanted to update, since I haven't for awhile. Anyways, hope you liked, and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Mina woke up curled up next to Luck. Her back was to the man's chest, and a right arm was over her body, the hand of the arm had fingers intertwined with the left of the woman's. Mina shivered as she now realized they weren't covered up, and it was late fall.

"What time is it?" mumbled Luck from beside Mina, who pulled her closer to him.

"Dunno, early," Mina responded, playing with Luck's fingers in her hand. "It's also quite cold; you have a blanket or something?"

"Fell off," Luck replied, moving his arm so Mina could get up and get it. She did so, covered Luck and herself up, and curled up to him again.

"Good morning," Mina whispered. Luck responded by rubbing her arm that was still covered by the shirt. "About last night…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Luck asked; his voice still groggy.

"I wanna apologize for breaking down. It was very uncharacteristic of me," Mina stated, not turning to look at Luck.

Luck snickered and moved his hand down her body to rest on her upper thy. "Same old Mina…"

"What do you mean by that?" She stated, turning over to look him in the face and scowl. "God damn it, I hate you…"

Luck laughed and sat up shaking his head. "Teasing you is always so fun, especially when you're being all serious-like."

"It's not funny Mr. Gandor," Mina glared leaning on her hand to support her head.

Luck smiled his trademark grin. "I'd go check on your sister, the guy probably left. And if he didn't I'll get him to leave."

"Alright, I'll return your shirt later," Mina responded.

"Kay," Luck responded, leaning back on the bed again as Mina got up and stood in the doorway.

"Get up you lazy-ass," Mina stated, as she walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom to grab her cloths. She took them up just as someone knocked on the door. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Sure, go ahead," Luck muttered from the other room. Mina walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Farkas… what are you doing here…?" Mina asked her brother in surprise, pulling at the edges of Luck's shirt.

"I could ask you the same question sis," Farkas raised a brow.

"You got me there," Mina started. "I'll explain later…"

"No need, I'm guessing Farah?" Farkas stated, entering the house.

"Yeah, she brought another guy home… I think she is doing it for money personally," I responded, shutting the door. "Would you like some coffee or something? Luck is getting ready…"

"Sure," Farkas responded sitting on the couch. "Why don't you just move in with him? You practically live here."

"We aren't even in a relationship, Fark," Mina stated from the kitchen area. "Besides, I don't even know if he likes me…"

Farkas snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it sure isn't obvious enough…"

Mina placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of Farkas. "What are you getting at, Fark?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Farkas smiled, pointing his head over at Luck, whom was fixing his tie and walking into the room.

"Ah, Farkas, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been my good friend?" Luck asked, politely.

"Taking care of my dame. We just recently got married, and now she is pregnant," Farkas stated. Luck nodded.

"Congratulations my friend," Luck stated, sitting down on the arm chair across from Farkas and Mina. "Now, I'm guessing you're here for a reason."

"Yes, there have recently been a lot of gangs hanging around on our turf," Mina stated.

"Mostly yours," Farkas added. Luck nodded.

"I'll have Berga track them down," Luck stated. "Now, with matters about your father."

Farkas gave a look at Mina, and she shrunk down slightly. "Yes, what about him?"

"Who is taking over your family? I mean, you are starting a family Farkas, I'm sure you don't want them getting hurt. Although, I'm not too worried about you…"

"Farah is out of the question, she is just good for bringing the guys we need in," Farkas stated. The two men looked at Mina, and she shrugged.

"I've practically been running it behind the scenes since Da got sick…" Mina muttered. Farkas nodded.

"I've been busy trying to get rid of the gangs, she does all the paper work and such, besides, if she did get hurt, there wouldn't need to be any worrying," Farkas coughed, and gave Mina an apologetic look. She glared at her brother and walked out of the apartment without saying a thing. She fuddled with the door handle of her and Farah's apartment, swung it open with anger, and slammed it shut. She would be hearing from Mrs. Mason for that.

Farah stared at her sister as she stormed off to her room without a word. She drank a sip of her black coffee and put it down carefully on the dinning table. She stood up and quietly walked to her sister's door, as she knocked, the flaps on her dress moved back and forth with the movement, same with the feather on her hat. Her sister opened the door and her face softened slightly at the presence of her sister. "Now or later?" Farah asked.

"Now is fine," Mina responded, letting Farah pass to sit on the bed.

"What did brother do now?" Farah asked, sitting on the bed. Mina joined her and stared at her hands.

"He told Luck I was immortal," Mina responded. Farah nodded, and gave her sister a sympathetic look.

"Why are you upset about that?"

"I didn't really want him to know, I don't know why, but I just didn't"

Farah smiled and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "When Farkas leaves why don't you talk to Luck about it? I'm sure he will understand your feeling about it. Besides, he is immortal as well."

Mina smiled slightly and Farah continued. "Also, he probably feels a lot better about keeping you save if he knew that."

"Yeah, you're right I guess," Mina looked up at Farah and smiled brightly. "Thanks for helping out, like always, you're a really big help. But do you think you could cut it down on bringing men home? I don't like to be a burden on Luck."

"I'll try, but you gotta make money someway, and I'm sure Luck doesn't think of you as a burden. Hell, he might even like you coming over all the time. Man is quite lonely if ya ask me." Farah laughed and stood up. "I'll be back late tonight; I have to bring someone in. And don't stay out to late, Farkas and I worry when you aren't home when you say."

"Okay Farah, I'll see you later," Mina smiled and shut the door behind her sister. She heard the door next-door shut and she waited until she couldn't hear foot-steps on the stairs and she proceeded to get dressed into her normal outfit. Blood-red skirt that floated around her knees, a white button up shirt, and a black dress jacket. She slipped on some black boots that went to the end of her ankle and pulled the front part of her dark hair back with a clip that her mother had given her for her birthday before she died.

She finished and walked out the front door to go tell Luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya, hope you liked! Review and all that jazz! Till next time! Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mina knocked on Luck's door and shifted from foot to foot. Luck opened the door and smiled. "I have to go to work… but I just wanted you to know that I didn't want you to know… about me being immortal…" Mina stated quickly. "I don't know why, if you were wondering… I just… just…"

Luck bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Mina, I understand."

She nodded quickly, her cheeks heating up. "Okay, good." She smiled and pointed to the stairs. "I better…"

"Yeah, I have to get going as well…" Luck coughed, and rubbed his neck while leaning on the door frame. Mina nodded and began to walk away, when Luck stopped her. "Uh, you want to go out sometime? For drinks or something?"

"Sure, I would love that…" Mina smiled. "Just pick me up here at eight." She heard Luck chuckle and heard the door shut again. She ascended the stairs and headed to a bakery a block away.

-o-o-

"Da won't be here today. So what do you want?" Mina snapped; her voice full of contempt and poison. The man in front of her coughed and shuddered at her tone.

"Well, you see miss…" the man started. "We just lost three men…"

"How did that happen!" Mina exclaimed, putting her hands on the desk and standing up. She glared intensely at the man, who stepped back slightly.

"Um… Well… I'm sorry to say this… but it was Gandor men…" the man swallowed, knowing fully well that he was 1) going to get slapped 2) going to get beat to a pulp or 3) get ready to run when the water works start.

"That can't be possible…" Mina stated, going through a bunch of spread out papers on the desk. "I just talked to Luck this morning…"

"Maybe he was playing you…?" Another man with a black trench coat and fedora stated while sitting on the couch smoking.

"No possible way, Dan. Our family has been friends with the Gandors since Farkas and Farah were bambini! That just can't be right." Mina stopped looking through the papers and face palmed. "Runorata's, how could I be so stupid, no, how could _you _be so stupid!"

The first man froze in place, perspiration running down his face. "Frat!"

"Yeah, ma'am?" A man walked out of a room in the corner with a large butcher knife with blood dripping down his hand.

"We have a trader among us… and cousin isn't that person…" Mina stated sweetly, as Dan stood and grabbed the man's arm and twisting it behind his back. "Just don't kill him; he has to be able to send the message back." Mina smiled and held up a black envelope with red dripping wax sealing it.

Frat snickered as Dan dragged the man inside and shut the door behind him. Mina sighed and collapsed on her chair. "If I have to deal with another idiot who thinks they can get away with lying… well, the next one is dead." Mina heard screaming, bloody murder, screaming and rubbed her temples.

"Today is going to be a long day…" Mina sighed.

-o-o-

Kinda a filler chapter! Next chapter is the 'date' or whatever you want to call it. Anyways, you kinda got to see Mina's job. Uh, review and all that Jazz. Till next time! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Mina leaned up against the wall next to her apartment door and tapped her foot to the jazz music coming from one of the apartments next to hers. She wore a short black dress that hugged her small frame, a long crimson jacket that covered most of the dress, and wore black high heels that her sister had lent her. Her hair was down and slightly wavy. It wrapped itself around her pale face that had only the slightest bit of make-up on it (complements to Farah).

She sighed, stuck her hands in her pockets, and put a foot up against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling of the hallway and groaned. "Where is he…?" Mina wondered aloud.

"Miss. Mina, why are you talking to yourself again?" A small childish voice asked. Mina jumped slightly at the sudden voice and looked over to see a small child, around eight or nine. Johnny. Mina laughed lightly and bent down to the child's height.

"I'm waiting for Mr. Luck," Mina said sweetly, messing up the child's curly blond locks with her hand. "We are going to go out for some drinks."

"You mean a date?" Johnny asked. Mina cringed. She really never thought about it being a date, and now she was starting to panic.

"W-What?" Mina laughed, almost nervously. "No, it's not a date. We are just going out."

"So it's a date then?" The boy asked, staring blankly at Mina as she fidgeted slightly and stood up.

"Nope not a date," Mina responded sternly.

"Then what is it called?" Johnny asked, cocking his head slightly and looking at the woman.

Mina sighed and mumbled. "It's a date…okay…"

"Why are you all…uh… depressed about it then?" Johnny asked, still in his same position. Mina put a hand to her face and sighed.

"I haven't really been on a _date _before, I mean, ugh… I've never been on a date before… okay?" Mina admitted, leaning against the wall again. Johnny laughed and Mina glared at him. "What? You find that funny?"

Johnny shook his head. "I just thought that by now Mr. Luck and you would be dating."

Mina stared down at the boy and blinked. "You too? That's the third person, including you, who has said that to me. But not as clearly as you…"

Johnny giggled and skipped down the stairs just as Luck was coming up. "Have fun on your date Mr. Luck and Miss. Mina!"

"Damn kid," Mina growled, and crossed her arms. Luck chuckled at the sight of her and she made a face and stuck her tongue out.

"I have to change really quickly and then we can leave," Luck stated, unlocking his door and opening it, letting Mina pass first.

"Its fine," Mina said, plopping down in his chair.

"So, where is it you want to go?" Luck asked from his room.

"Uh, what about Ben's place? They have a nice bar and it usually isn't that crowded," Mina said, getting up and looking at some of the pictures that were placed around the room.

"Sounds good to me," Luck responded, coming out while fixing his tie. Mina was staring at a picture of Luck and her; she smiled slightly to herself at the memory. Luck laughed as he came up to Mina. "I remember that, you fell asleep on me and your mom took a picture. I was blushing like crazy."

"Let's go before I start crying," Mina laughed, and took his arm in hers.

"We wouldn't want Miss. Mina crying now would we," Luck chuckled, leading her to the door. "Now, following not ever going on a date have you ever kissed someone?"

Mina's face turned red. "It's none of you're business, Luck."

Luck laughed and Mina hit him lightly on the arm. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Mina," Luck stated, still laughing to himself.

-o-o-

Mina laughed as a guy fell from to much alcohol and from tripping while dancing. "Come on, Mina, don't laugh at the poor guy," Luck stated, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Okay, I won't laugh anymore," Mina stated and turned around on her bar stool. She picked up her glass and took a sip then placed it on the counter again. "So, how's work been?"

"Uh, not so great actually, there have been a lot more gangs and groups on our turf lately. I'm not sure why either." Luck stated, looking serious.

"Same here. I don't know how Dan and Fark take care of them all, but they manage. I think word has been passed around about Frat and his butcher knife," Mina laughed, but then frowned and swallowed. "H-Have your men been killing ours?" Her face was serious, and unmoving. You could almost see the slight doubt and sadness in her eyes, like it had been bugging her for the longest time.

"No, not that I know of," Luck stated, noticing her eyes. "Why are you asking such a question?"

"Today, one of my supposed men came in and said that your guys killed three of my men. I assumed he was a Runorata… b-but I had to be sure…" Mina said, staring into his amber eyes. He stared back, thinking of a response. But he couldn't think of one.

"Can we not talk about this, it's kind of depressing," Mina laughed slightly, moving her gaze to her empty drink glass.

"Yeah, sure," Luck said finally. "How about a dance?"

Mina smiled and nodded. "Sure." Luck took her hand and led her to the almost empty dance floor. Slow jazz music came on and the couple slowly spun around and swayed to the music.

"Now that I think about it," Mina stated, smiling. "I have been on a '_date_' before."

"With whom?" Luck asked, twirling her.

"You; remember we were fourteen and we went to the park and had a picnic," Mina laughed, and touched her lips with her free hand.

"I remember," Luck stated, smiling at her. Mina smiled as well.

"We should be getting back, Farah and Fark worry when I'm not back before one," Mina stated, quickly. Luck laughed.

"I know," He took her arm and led her up the stairs to the mini-market with the old lady at the register. She smiled and waved as they left the store.

"I had fun," Mina stated quietly as she held onto Luck's arm.

"I did too, almost as much fun as when we were younger," Luck stated as they walked along to their apartments.

"But not as much," Mina laughed lightly.

"Yeah, not as much," Luck said, his voice quiet. The couple continued in silence until they got to the apartment buildings and up to their doors.

"Do you mind if I stay over again?" Mina asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I don't mind at all," Luck smiled and let her pass. Luck shut the door and stood and stared at Mina. She was fidgeting and looking at the ground. Luck walked over and lifted her chin. "Mina?" He asked.

"Yes?" She responded, her answer almost breathy.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, yes you can," Mina stated. He bent over slightly and kissed her.

-o-o-

**Hey hope you liked! Review and all that jazz! Till next time, adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mina pulled away first and blushed slightly. "W-We should go to bed now," She stuttered while staring at Luck.

"I guess we-" Luck started before a knock on the door interrupted him. The couple looked towards the door hesitantly. Both stood silently and waited only to hear Mina's door being knocked on next. "I'll see who it is; you stay here and be quiet."

Luck opened the front door and walked outside and shut the door behind him. Mina walked slowly and silently to the door and listened to the muffled voices on the other side.

"Please… see her… to," a familiar but unrecognizable voice stated.

"She moved… ago," Luck stated to the person. Mina backed away from the door as she started to remember. Her legs felt weak and a warm liquid ran down her cheeks. She stared at the door, shaking slightly.

"Why now? Why did you have to come now?" She whispered while biting her lip and moving her hand to the door handle. She turned it slowly and walked out with tears streaming down her face and with anger in her eyes.

"Mina! Oh, Mina, I'm so glad to see you," The man stated, coming closer towards her. He stopped suddenly when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Haven't you caused enough pain, Ivan?" Luck asked coldly. "I think you should leave and never come back again, even if you are Mina's biological father, its no fair leaving them and then coming back to cut open old wounds."

Mina just stared at Luck, silently thanking him. "Please leave, Ivan. My siblings and I don't need to see you after the pain you've caused. It's hard enough knowing that you're the cause of mother's death." She stated harshly. "Jealously does a lot, aren't I right Ivan? A man who is so much better than _you_, taking care _your_ children, having _your_ children take that man's last name."

"Mina, I-" Ivan started but never finished.

"I'm done with you. Since you left for that woman, that prostitute whose name you probably can't even remember. You don't even know how much mother cried, every single night, because of you!" Mina yelled, getting closer to him, her hand bawled into fists. "That man was the only person who comforted her, who made her feel like the only woman in the world, the only person I will call father. You are trash and don't deserve that title, especially since you're the one who got her kidnapped, not even knowing about her condition.

"Was it you who shot her out of pity? Because you knew she was dead anyways? Or did you just throw her out into the street and have a Runorata do it? Huh?" Mina scoffed, and turned away shaking her head. "I don't want to see you again, and if you do come back around, then be prepared to deal with Frat and Farkas next time." She waited until she heard a slight whimpering and the door to downstairs open and close before falling to the floor into a heap.

"I didn't think you could be like that. I see why Farkas put you in charge," Luck stated, putting his hand on the young woman's back. All Mina could do was nod as she cried silently. Luck picked the woman up and carried her inside and shut the door with his foot. He brought her into his room and placed her on his bed. He took his coat, shoes, and tie off and put them on his dresser.

Mina watched him and wiped her eyes. "Thank you," She managed to get out in her shaky voice.

"You know that it's no problem," Luck stated, taking his shirt off and handing it to Mina. She sat up and took her jacket off.

"Turn around," She ordered and Luck turned around and watched her change through the mirror.

"It's not like I haven't seen you like that before," He stated nonchalantly.

"I know," She responded, "it still feels awkward though." Luck turned around before she was done changing and Mina blushed but slipped Luck's shirt on and buttoned it up.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" Luck stated, walking over to Mina. "Even if you didn't know, you are. And your body is nice too, despite what you say."

Luck pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Mina, I love you. I always have, and always will."


	7. Chapter 7

When Mina woke up the bed was cold. The familiar scent of her lover was not there, but instead replaced with that of the subtle stench of smoke. She sat up and rubbed her head. Had last night been a dream? She wondered, getting out of what she now noticed was her bed.

She stumbled out of her room, still partially asleep and confused, and went to her small kitchen. She passed a smirking Farah on her way there. "Well, someone looks like she had a fun time last night."

"Hm?" Mina responded, grabbing a class from the cupboard. "Yeah, I guess."

"Did something happen?" Farah asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Ivan showed up," Mina stated quietly. "I told him off."

"Mina, why didn't you contact one of us?!" Farah exclaimed, putting out her cigarette and standing up.

"I don't know, I was just a bit overwhelmed. Luck might have already contacted Fark, but I'm not sure." Mina said filling the glass with water and downing it. "How did I get back?"

"Luck brought you back saying he had to go do something early this morning," Farah responded. "And by your lack of clothes I wouldn't be surprised if something happened."

"Nothing happened!" Mina exclaimed, blushing at her sister's comment. "Anyways, I need you to go pick up a man and bring him in. His name is Edward Bolt."

"Know where I could find him?"

"No clue, just know he has been messing around on our turf lately."

"Alright, I'll go track him down," Farah grabbed her coat and headed to the door but looked back before leaving. "Watch yourself out there, I have a feeling shit is gonna hit the fan."

Farah was gone before Mina had time to process what she said. Shaking her head Mina went to get ready for work.

-o-o-

Mina slumped in her chair, staring at the ceiling. "Dan, am I cut out for this?" Mina asked the man who was lying on the couch, puffing on a cigar and crinkling his nose at the muffled screams of a torture victim.

"If ya mean the mafia, then probably not," He responded, slowly sitting up. "However, you are still good at what you do. And you've been doing it well for awhile."

"Thanks," She responded, looking at the man, then shifted her gaze towards the door which was being knocked on. "Enter!"

A rather brawny man with a steely expression entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Berga, what are you doing here?" Mina asked, standing up and offering the older brother of Luck a seat.

"Luck sent me over to pick up that guy named Edward, said he had some questions for him too," Berga responded with a gruff voice before sitting. "He also gave me some paperwork to give you."

Berga handed the woman a manila folder and she flipped through it and refrained from smiling at the small letter in the back that she would read later. "I'll take you to him; I think Frat is just about done with him."

Mina smiled as she placed the folder on her desk and escorted the large man to the black door in the corner. She opened the door and wrinkled her nose at the heavy smell of iron. "Frat, we have a guest who wants to take our precious little Ed for questioning at his place, you almost done with the bastard?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Frat giggled and ran a blood soaked hand through his white hair; his crimson eyes flickered over towards the duo at the door. "Just about, ma'am. He has yet to reveal who he is working for, maybe Mr. Berga Gandor can give me a hand, or would you like to Miss. Mina Montenegro?"

Mina stepped forward and slipped a knife from a holster on her thigh. "I'll give you a hand, and I'll let him know how much he should cower in fear over the Montenegro name," She said, grinning at the scared man. Mina kicked the man in the gut and made him cough up some blood as he hung from his shackles. She ran the tip of her knife down the man's jaw which made a thin cut. "Who the fuck do you work for you piece of shit?"

"I-I don't know his name," The man sputtered, fear clear across his face. "I-I've only se-seen his face o-once. I'll describe him! Anything to get these psychos away from me!"

"Oh, that wasn't a smart move insulting Mr. Frat Densen and I like that," Mina said, smacking the side of his face with the flat side of her knife. "Oh, men like this can be so stupid. Dan!" Mina stated waiting for the man to enter. "Please take note of the description this garbage gives you, and chop of one finger at a time if he misses any details. Frat, supervise and cut of the fingers with… a dull butter knife whenever he doesn't comply."

Mina ushered Berga out. "It shouldn't take long, maybe twenty minutes max. Why not sit and have a drink with me while you wait." Berga nodded, a little hesitant. He had never seen the young woman be so cruel and violent, but he figured that it came with the job description. Mina grabbed a red kerchief from her desk and wiped off her knife before returning it to the spot on her thigh.

"What would you like, Berga?" Mina asked sweetly.

"Whiskey is fine," Berga responded gruffly.

-o-o-

Once Berga left and Dan went out to patrol Mina sat at her desk and opened the envelope from Luck. She smiled as she read over it and her eyes brightened when he asked her to meet him at his place Coraggioso later tonight when she was finished with work. "I wonder why he wants to meet there, maybe he has a surprise?" She questioned out loud.

"Daydreaming again are we, Mina?" a man grinned from the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Haha, Farkas, very funny." Mina rolled her eyes and watched her brother sit on the couch. "Luck told me about Ivan and what happened last night."

"Yeah, what exactly did he tell you?" Mina asked, curiously. Farkas grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was told not to tell you," Farkas said innocently, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Faaarrrkkkaaasss… please tell me!" Mina wined, standing up and sitting by her brother and shaking his arm. "Please!"

"Well I heard you would have gotten laid if it hadn't been for Ivan," Farkas winked at his sister whose face was as bright as a tomato.

"Don't say things like that, Farkas!" Mina exclaimed covering her face with her hands. Farkas just laughed.

"I also heard it would have gotten pretty heated if Luck and you hadn't gotten interrupted," Farkas stated, his grin widening. "Luck was pretty certain about it too."

"Don't lie Farkas! Luck isn't a perverted fool like you are!" Mina exclaimed, flustered.

Farkas laughed more as his sister got more frustrated, and she hit him in the arm. "Ow, how rude, Mina." He calmed down before giving her an actual answer. "He just told me what happened with Ivan and that you guys kissed and stuff, but he did say he would have gone further if you were okay with it and if that douchebag hadn't come."

Mina calmed down a bit too but still had a small blush on her face. "That sounds more like him. Anyways, I have to go now, so keep a close eye on the ship here Fark. Catch ya later."

"Ya, ya, you know I will." Farkas responded waving his hand at her as she grabbed her coat and the note.

-o-o-

Mina walked down the street towards Coraggioso. Cautiously. Even though it was Gandor territory and she was welcome in the area, there were still those random groups who were stupid enough to trespass on the territory. And dying wasn't really that fun because it still hurt.

The streets were oddly quiet and void of life except for the occasional passerby. And if you considered the time of night it wasn't that out of the ordinary for it to be quiet. But something just struck Mina as being off and she moved her hand towards her thigh and tapped her knife.

As she got closer to her destination she felt like she was being watched so on occasion she took out a mirror and some lipstick and put some on while looking behind her through the mirror. However, no one was there and she then thought it silly to think like that. Just as she was about to turn the corner to get to her destination an hand covered her mouth and nose and a familiar scent of chloroform filled her senses and slowly the world went black.

-o-o-

"You guys are idiots; do you not know her from anyone else on the street? She comes around often enough," A familiar voice said. There was a sigh and then someone touched the Mina's face.

"Sorry Mr. Luck, we thought she was one of them Runoratas," A man with a deep voice said, his voice slightly fearful.

"Just forget it and leave, you can answer to Berga outside,"

Mina opened her eyes slowly and rubbed her aching head. "Ugh, you really need to teach those idiots a lesson." The woman said groggily.

Luck laughed slightly as he shut the door to his office and made his way over to Mina on the couch. "I would say so. Are you alright though?"

"Apart from a small headache I'm fine," Mina responded, sitting up slowly with the help of her lover. "I heard from Farkas you were hoping to get laid last night." Mina laughed and Luck shook his head with a smile on his face.

"That man sure knows how to twist words around," Luck said, kissing the top of Mina's head, then cheek, nose, and finally a small, yet sweet kiss on her lips.

"That is true, but I'm sure he wasn't wrong," Mina grinned.

"I'm not going to lie, I was hoping it would have gone further, but I am a gentleman," Luck grinned back, sitting at his desk.

"So, what was it you wanted Mr. Gandor?" Mina said, standing up as her drowsiness faded. "I'm sure it wasn't for anything business related."

"That you are right about," Luck responded as he watched Mina walk over and sit on the desk in front of him. She crossed her legs and he watched as her skirt rid up slightly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was going to ask if you had wanted to go out, but considering you've been out for a few hours it ruined that plan."

"So what did you have in mind now then?" Mina asked, shivering slightly as Luck rubbed her stocking covered foot.

"There are lots of things we could do, but I think playing a small prank on those boys out there would be best," Luck smiled, focusing on rubbing the woman's foot. Mina moved her foot from the man's grasp and used her toe to lift his chin up so they were looking at each other.

"That is a brilliant idea, darling, and I have the perfect prank in mind," Mina hopped off the desk and tousled Luck's hair. She kissed his jaw and on the collar of his shirt. He got the idea and took off his jacket and tie and she unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt. He then grinned and unbuttoned enough to show quite a bit of cleavage and then lifted her to sit on the desk.

Luck leaned forward and licked her neck to which he could feel her tense up slightly. "We want it to be realistic so I have to give you a hickey."

"Oh, that's fine, we'll also have to make noises like we are having sex too," Mina said as Luck nodded, and sucked on her neck in a few places and left some light hickeys. And in response to them she gave a few whimpers and small mewls of pleasure.

He smiled at her as she messed up her hair slightly and took out her knife and took off the holder. Then she slipped out of her stockings and threw them over on the couch. "Oh! You should have them clean up the mess we make when we knock off the papers on your desk." Mina suggested.

"It's nothing super important that can't be reorganized quickly, so that sounds fine, but you have to make it realistic." Luck responded with a smirk as Mina leaned back on the desk and moved her arms in a fashion were it seemed like she accidently knocked the papers off.

"There," She smiled from her position on the desk. "Now for the noises."

Luck and her smiled at each other as Mina sat up.

From outside the door the three men that brought Mina in were leaning against the door listening to the erotic noises the couple was making from inside the room and all had very obvious bulges in their pants from the moaning and gasping Mina was making and the calls for her lover's name in the most lustful voice the trio had heard. They heard one final loud call of Luck's name before they scurried back to the couch and the chair in the room they were in.

After a few moments of giggling and stumbling around from the other room Luck stepped out and buttoned up his shirt. "You guys wouldn't mind cleaning up would you?"

All three men shook their heads just as Mina walked out, her breasts slightly shiny and the hickeys clearly visible for the men to see. Not to mention her swollen lips and her bare legs except for the skirt that she managed to look shorter. "Are you ready to go, Luck?" She asked sweetly, handing him his overcoat and jacket.

"Yeah, you have everything?" Luck replied; laughter in his eyes as he looked at Mina who held the same emotion in her eyes.

"Of course, I know the drill," She winked at him. The three men fidgeted on the couch as the couple left and they got to their work right after they all visited the bathroom.

-o-o-

"Their faces were priceless when they saw me," Mina laughed, holding onto Luck's arm as they walked down the street.

"Same with when I came out of the room, they were trying really hard to cover themselves." Luck stated, walking into their apartment complex with Mina in tow. They walked up to Luck's apartment and looked at each other for a moment, both were silent before Luck unlocked the door and they went in. Mina sat in Luck's chair as he locked the door and took off his shoes and jacket.

"Well, that was fun," Mina laughed lightly, easing the tension that was building between the couple.

"Yeah, it was," Luck laughed too, motioning for Mina to move from his chair, which she did but just sat on his lap. "You know we'll actually do it at some point."

"I know," she responded, kissing his cheek. "I'd just prefer we do it when we've been a couple for at least a few months."

"Are you calling us a couple now?" Luck grinned, positioning the woman on his lap to face him.

"Only if you'll agree to it," Mina grinned back, placing her hands on his shoulders as he rested his on her hips.

"I'm sure it can be arranged," Luck said, kissing Mina passionately. She kissed back just as passionately and when the couple broke apart they were panting slightly and Mina leaned in and whispered into Luck's ear: "I think I would quite like that arrangement."

-o-o-

**I don't know where this came from, but I hope you like it? Sorry for not updating this in forever. Enjoy? And Review? Maybe?**


End file.
